kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Joshua Orion
Name: Joshua Orion Gender: Male Age: 16 Type of Magician: Elementalist (Air), Chaos (preferred), Sau Path of the Gods: Elemetalist- Shu, Chaos- Set, Sau- Khonsu Parents: Christopher Orion (Magician, water elementalist) Adriana Orion (Magician, Potion Maker) Appearance: He has brown, almost black hair, which is quite wavy. He has characteristically peircing light grey, almost white eyes. He is 6'1" and 170 pounds. He is quite muscular and is considered very attractive. Personality: He is very socail, and quite a flirt. He is suave and seductive. He is openly gay, but flirts with a lot of people. He seems quite kind, but underneath, he is very manipulative. He is power hungry, and a great liar. He is willing to do what ever necessary to gain his goal. History: Christopher Orion grew up in NYC in a magical family. At the age of 5, he was sent off to the Brooklyn House to train. He soom became an amazing water elementalist. At age 19, Christopher met Adriana, who was a French Potion maker, in the Brooklyn House. They had a secret love affair, resulting in Adriana getting pregnant. She died giving birth to Joshua, but her death was not in vain. Joshua grew up in the Brooklyn House, and readily trained. He was eager for power and might. His dad soon realized that he was a master with divine words. He was a naturally gifted magician. At the age of 13, Josh and some friends thought they were strong enough to go out on their own. He went to Paris to see where his mother worked. They were crossing the Seine, when Sobek burst out from the river. Sobek, swiped at the bridge Josh was standing on, which collapsed almost instantly. Josh had just enough time to run to solid ground. They made a protective circle around themselves, and got out their weapons. Joshua's father had been looking all over for him. Christopher felt the magical disturbance in Paris, and raced there. He saw 4 novice magicians facing a god. He felt the duty to the house and to his son to protect the initiates. He was an amazing water elementalist, and had been using the power of Sobek. He used their magical link to try to convince Sobek to stop fighting. He saw into the god's mind that he was trying to kill Josh and his friends, so that he could have a host with no distractions. Chris tried to tame Sobek, which was a terrible idea. He channeled too much of Sobek's power, and burned up. Sobek sank beneath the waves. Joshua was heart broken. He had loved his father more the anything in the world. To hide his anger, he turned to chaos magic. He has a personal grudge against anyone who follows the path of Sobek. Joshua is still in the Brooklyn House, but can't decide on his path. He is fond of chaos magic. Weapons: He has the standard wand and staff. P.S. What is Magecrafting? Mochajava141 01:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Its like hieroglyhphic magic. But its not allowed here. Also, what's his other weapon? Oh, that was a mistake. Why isn't it allowed?Mochajava141 02:28, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, the history is very plain. Add way more details. Also, it is changed to the Brooklyn House. Well, its still in dispute so its not allowed. Yet. Changed and added stuff! Mochajava141 17:46, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Last question and this will be approved: why did Sobek attack Joshua and the others? I I answered that. Josh's dad was going to be Sobek's host, and Sobek did not want him to have any distractions.Mochajava141 00:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay. Approved as initiate Chaos Magician and Eye of Set.